


Trio

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Jack, Bound, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Jack-Centric, M/M, Multi, OCC - Freeform, Poor Jack, Sex Toys, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Que hubiera pasado si fue el Doctor y El Maestro que hayan rescatado a Jack de estar enterrado vivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescate

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no son míos solo la trama

Dos mil años desde que estoy enterrado por mi hermano, no podía creer que Gray me haya hecho eso aunque creo que me lo merezco por todo el daño que le hice como abandonarlo y luego el siendo secuestrado por unos alienigenas que lo torturaron bastante, por eso este es mi castigo siendo torturando por tanta muertes y revivir es increíble que todavía no me he vuelto loco por demasiadas muertes.

Yo ya no tenía la esperanza de salir nadie sabía que me enterraron solo Gray y el traidor de John, no podía creer que jamás vería al Doctor o a Ianto de nuevo.

Doctor cuántas veces hice en coquetearle pero él siempre dijo que paraba por mis coqueteos, pero es que no podía siendo del quincuagésimo primer siglo es tu naturaleza ser un conquistador y más porque tenía feromonas que todo lo que quería fuera sexo, con Ianto si lo tenía, pero yo quería saber lo que se siente hacer el amor con un señor del tiempo, pero yo sabía que jamás se cumpliría mis fantasías y más por donde estoy ahora.

Ianto siempre fue muy amable conmigo comprendió que yo amo al Doctor y que él no le molestaba cuando pienso en el, además cuando lo hacía con el yo le follaba a Ianto, no podía que alguien más me follara solo el Doctor, pero se que nunca pasara ojalá que el Doctor me encuentre, pero él debe estar en otro universo salvando alguien que más necesite más que yo, y eso me deprime.

Yo ya no sabía ni qué día era, solo sé que Gray debe estar feliz de que yo estoy sufriendo y el gozándose de la vida, trato de luchar con las esposas que me pusieron y es inútil y también con la mordaza de bola que me pusieron no es que gritando me escucharían y más enterrado, Gray me la pusieron solo para humillarme más de lo que ya estoy trato de gritar cuando estoy a borde de la muerte, pero mi mordaza me lo impide, yo ya no tenía lágrimas en que derramar.

Me pregunto qué estará pasando en este entonces Ianto y los demás estarán muertos, yo de inútil estando bajo tierra y yo lo único que deseo es que el Doctor me rescate y no me importa que él no me corresponda solo quiero que me salve, veo que pronto la oscuridad vuelve de nuevo a mí lo último que escucho es alguien está tratando de quitar la tierra después de eso ya no supe más de mi.


	2. Rencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack no esperaba volver al Maestro nunca como cambiara de nuevo a verlo.

No sé cuando estuve muerto hasta que de repente me desperté jadeando por el aire y en ese momento supe que ya no estaba en esa caja ya que estaba en una cama suave y mis ataduras se habían ido veo que me encontraba en mi habitación de la Tardis yo suspiro de puro alivio de que por fin estaba a salvo y que el Doctor me salvo de está enterrado vivo.

No sé el tiempo que pase acostado en la cama hasta que escuche los pasos del Doctor venía aquí, volteo a ver y veo que es la regeneración que vi cuando estábamos en el valiant y me estaba mirando preocupado y enseguida escucho otros pasos y grito de terror cuando el que entro a lado del Doctor era el Maestro igual mirándome preocupado, pero yo lo único que hago es huir más de ellos sin darme cuenta que me caí de la cama soltando unos gruñidos de dolor.

Observo como se acercan a mi yo trato de escapar, no podía creer que el Maestro está vivo y a lado del Doctor no podía creer debo estar soñando pero sé que es real.

\- Tranquilo Capitan, el Maestro no te hará daño cálmate – me dijo tranquilizándome, pero sin éxito y me pongo en posición fetal agarrando fuertemente mis piernas hasta mi pecho y siento las lágrimas en mis mejilla.

\- No es real dime que el Maestro no está aquí dime ir estoy soñando – dije por primera vez, siento que una mano que me levanta suavemente mi cara para ver qué dos pares de ojos me miran con preocupación.

\- Es real Jack, el ya no te hará daño yo no voy a permitir que alguien mas te lastime te lo juro pero tranquilo Jack – dijo yo los veo incrédulo.

\- Es verdad Jack, yo ya cambie si quieres no créeme está bien pero darme la oportunidad de que de verdad e cambiado por cierto me puedes llamarme Koschei – dijo mientras se paraba y salía del cuarto dejándonos al Doctor y a mí solo.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí Doctor? – pregunté ya acercándome a él y lo abrazo y él me corresponde dándome un beso en mi frente.

\- Él fue el que te encontró Jack, sé que es difícil que me creas pero este Maestro es diferente como lo conociste debes de darle la oportunidad por favor – contestó con voz de tristeza.

\- ¿Están juntos como pareja? – otra vez pregunte y veo que asienta y eso hizo que se me rompiera mi corazón en mil pedazos sabiendo ahora que el Doctor no estaría conmigo – Déjame de nuevo a la tierra – dije y veo que me mira con tristeza.

\- Eso ya no es posible después de que rescatamos la tierra exploto lo siento Jack – dijo y eso me dejo en piedra.

\- Entonces llévame a otro planeta – conteste mientras lo negaba – ¿Por qué no Doctor? – pregunté enojado separándome de el.

\- Por qué quiero que viajes con nosotros yo ya no te quiero dejar te amo Jack – respondió y eso hizo que abriera los ojos más grande de lo normal.

\- ¿Que?- pregunté sorprendido y sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta.

\- Te amo y quiero que estés conmigo y con el Maestro, también lo amo a el, pero son sentimientos distintos que me dices Jack, por cierto Koschei sabe de mis sentimientos por ti - contestó yo lo miro atónito.

\- Yo también te amo, esta bien iré con ustedes pero no confiaré en el Doctor - conteste y veo cómo me sonríe y me besa yo le correspondo el beso.

\- Ya veras que con el tiempo veras que cambio y quizás también acabes enamorado de él – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Eso sería hasta que el infierno se congele Doctor – conteste no creyendo que yo acabaría enamorado de mi torturador en el Valiant.

\- Ya veremos Capitan pero ahora vamos a ser lo interesante - dijo mientras me llevó a la cama y comenzó a besarme olvidando la platica de hace algunos momentos.


	3. Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack,Koschei y el Doctor en una cama.

Tres años después

No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo yo el Capitan Jack Harkness se enamoró también del Maestro en mis profundos sueños jamás pensé que sucedería, pero aquí estoy yo enamorado de él, no podía creer que de verdad Koschei había cambiado, ya desde que llegue a la Tardis el Maestro me dio espacio y luego con el tiempo me empezó a cortejar yo lo miré incrédulo no creyendo que el Koschei fuera amable conmigo desde lo que pasó en el Valiant, por lo que se el Doctor me dijo que Koschei se enamoro de mí desde allá y como no sabía cómo demostrarme sus sentimientos me torturaba de esa manera, pero ya estando con el Doctor, él le ayudó a cambiar y comportarse conmigo por eso estoy tan sorprendido por el cambio del Maestro.

Ahora me encontraba nervioso ya que el Doctor y El Koschei me organizaron algo adentro de la habitación y no me han dejado entrar, Koschei y el Doctor se dieron cuenta que yo también estaba enamorado del Maestro, pero no han dicho nada para no incomodarme y en eso estoy agradecido.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase esperando hasta que aparecieron y me agarraron por los hombros a la habitación entramos y yo quede en Shock por las decoraciones veo que todo está hecho de mi planeta natal, volteo a verlos y veo que están sonriendo.

\- Te gusta Capitan – dijo Koschei y yo solo asiento mientras me acerco a ellos y les doy un beso y el primero que le doy a él.

\- Gracias es hermoso – dije mientras veo que se desvisten y yo igual, enseguida nos vamos a la cama y me comienzan a besar mi cuerpo yo para ese entonces estaba gimiendo sus nombres, entonces siento como Koschei comenzó a chupando mi miembro y eso hizo que gimiera con más fuerza.

\- Te gusta Jack - me preguntó el Doctor y yo solo asiento, mientras siento como me comienza a follarme con dos dedos en mi entrada sin darme cuenta.

\- Oh Doctor, más allí, no paren por favor – suplico apenas hablando mientras de repente siento la polla del Doctor se metió en mi interior sacándome un gran gemido – Oh Doctor, Koschei – grite y veo como el Doctor se ríe y el Maestro todavía me la chupaba y eso hace que gima más.

Enseguida el Doctor comenzó a moverse y eso hizo que gimiera mas yo me agarraba con fuerza en su espalda mientras me embestía y me besaba, mientras Koschei continuaba con su trabajo, no iba aguantar mucho más eso lo sabía enseguida el Doctor me habla en mi oreja.

\- Te está encantando Jack, que te estoy follando y Koschei lamiendo tu polla al parecer si ya que estás bien sonrojado córrete Capitan que aquí te tenemos confía en nosotros – dijo y con eso me corro en la boca del Maestro gimiendo sus nombres, enseguida noto los espermas del Koschei en mi estómago y del Doctor adentro mío, después se separan y me llevan a descansar en el pecho del Doctor, mientras que Koschei me abraza por detrás.

\- ¿Te gusto Jack? – me preguntó Koschei acariciando mi espalda con cariño.

\- Si gracias a los dos nunca pensé que sería amado por las dos personas que nunca espere y más de ti Koschei – conteste soñoliento mientes sentía dos pares de labios besándome.

\- Gracias a ti por amarnos Jack y más a mí a pesar que te hice mucho daño, pero ya veras que ya no lo haré – me contestó con una sonrisa y me daba un beso en mi espalda.

\- Ahora lo sé gracias y gracias por encontrarme si no lo hubieran echo ahora estaría navegando por el espacio muriéndome por falta de aire gracias – conteste acurrucándome en el pecho del Doctor.

\- No tienes nada que agradecernos Jack, de cualquier modo iríamos por ti, ahora descansa vigilaremos tus sueños – dijo el Doctor y con los dos besos de lo Doctor y Koschei me duermo soñando las aventuras que nos dependerán en el futuro.


	4. Las Fantasías de Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tiene la fantasía de que Koschei le haga sumiso

Han pasado tres meses desde que el Doctor y Koschei se hayan acostado conmigo, más bien el Doctor y No puedo con la felicidad, solo me falta qué Koschei me haga suyo, al principio no quise por lo que me hizo en el pasado, pero ahora que a cambiado quiero que me folle, aunque tenía miedo en pedir y que me lo negara y eso me deprimía. Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación pensando quería que el Maestro me follara y más cuando mis fantasías es que me lo haga yo estando de sumiso atado y amordazado sin la posibilidad de moverme esos pensamientos hizo que mi miembro doliera en imaginar en cómo Koschei me dominará oh voy a necesitar un baño de agua fría, pero es que no lo puedo evitar es lo que más quiero en estos momentos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando que no sentí que un par de brazos me agarra de la cintura y eso hace que saque un grito volteo a ver y veo que es Koschei que se ríe de mí grito.

\- Me alegro que soy tu fuente de diversión – dije disgustado mientras me separaba de el, sin embargo Koschei no me soltó y me dio un beso en mi frente.

\- Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte solo quería estar contigo pero estabas en otro mundo en que estabas pensando – me preguntó curioso yo solo oculto mi cara en su pecho ocultando mi sonrojo.

\- En nada sin importancia y ¿Donde está el Doctor? – cambie el tema, mientras las manos dé Koschei me agarraba mi cabeza con suavidad para ver sus ojos.

\- Él fue a comprar plátanos el va a tardar, pero dime en qué estabas pensando  porque estás sonrojado Jack – volvió a preguntar dándome un beso yo le correspondo el beso.

\- Pues de que quiero que me hagas tuyo – conteste y veo que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Y por qué no me lo dijiste en primer lugar vamos desnúdate – dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa, yo le imitó.

\- Si pero quiero que me amarres y me amordazas quiero ser un sumiso – dije y sintiendo cómo el color rojo volvía a mi cara, mientras veo que Koschei me ve como si me creciera otra cabeza.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto Jack? – me preguntó saliendo de su shock.

\- Si es lo que deseo Koschei por favor – suplique dándole mi mirada de perrito abandonado.

\- Está bien, ahora acuéstate en la cama y estira tus manos y piernas rápido – dijo serio mientras buscaba algo en el armario yo obedezco inmediatamente esperando que regresara, enseguida llega con una gran caja negra y la pone en la mesita de a lado y la abre y veo que hay muchos juguetes sensuales en ella Koschei saca primero cuatro pañuelos de tela negra y comienza atarme en los pósters de la cama – Te ves deliciosamente delicioso Capitan – dijo mientras enseguida sacaba un collar y me lo coloca en mi cuello yo ya estaba con una gran errecion – Al parecer estás listo no es así – siguió diciendo dándome un beso en la boca.

\- Si Maestro estoy más que listo pero por favor amordázame y todo lo que quieras hacer pero ya – grite y miro como saca una enorme mordaza de bola negra y me mira sonriendo.

\- Impaciente y dándome órdenes - dijo mirándome serio mientras jugaba con la mordaza.

\- Por favor Koschei te lo suplico – gemí tristemente y veo cómo cambia su cara en un minuto.

\- Está bien cómo podría resistirme a ver esos hermosos ojos azules, abre bien la boca – comentó y yo la abro para recibir gustosamente la mordaza, y siento cómo las correas se cierran atrás de mi cabeza – Feliz Jack – comentó dándome un beso en mi frente.

\- Mmmphhh- conteste feliz, enseguida veo que saca otra tela negra de la caja y yo miro curioso para que sería.

\- Es para que no veas por supuesto – respondió mi pregunta muda y con eso me tapa mis ojos dejándome a oscuras.

Enseguida noto como comienza a besar todo mi cuerpo y tocando mi torso con suavidad y eso hace que gima de placer, no creyendo que mis fantasías se están cumpliendo.

\- Te gusta Capitan estar aquí a mi merced si tener que moverte y amordazado ah te vez tan Hermoso y creo que se lo que te voy a ser antes que me ruegues para tu liberación – dijo, siento que se apartó mientras se fue no sé dónde y a mí me dejo que gimiera de frustración, escucho entonces como Koschei me esta tomando fotos y eso hizo que me sonrojada al más no poder no esperando que me tomaría fotos y más que luego se los podría enseñar al Doctor.

No sé cuánto paso que me tomo las fotos, hasta que regresó y volvió a ser lo que estaba haciendo, siento entonces como lleva dos dedos a mi entrada y comienza a penetrarme y eso hace saque gemidos en la mordaza.

\- Te fascina que tenga mis dedos en ti Jack – me preguntó y como no le puedo responder le asiento con la cabeza, siento entonces que me besa en mi cabeza y enseguida noto que separa sus dedos de mí y hace que gimotear de tristeza, pero enseguida se va cuando siento el miembro de Koschei en mí interior.

\- Mmmphhh – gemí de placer a sentir su polla adentro de mí y comienza a moverse eso hace que saque gemidos ahogados mientras suplicaba por más.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que sentí una boca que comenzaba a chupar mi miembro y eso hace que saque más gemidos entre el placer y sorprendido al saber que el Doctor me la estaba chupando, no iba aguantar mucho más teniendo a Koschei follandome y el Doctor chupando mi polla no iba aguantar más.

\- Es lo querías Jack estando a nuestro Merced sin poderte mover eres nuestro Capitán y no dejaremos que alguien más te toque te lo juramos ya veras que estando con nosotros serás feliz Jack confías en nosotros – dijo yo solo asiento mientras recibo un beso en mi boca amordazada – córrete Jack hazlo ahora sé que ya no aguantas por tu liberación vamos mi Capitan – siguió diciendo y con eso hace que me corra en la boca del Doctor y siento entonces como los dos de ellos se corren uno en mi estómago y otro en mi interior.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así, hasta que Koschei se separó de mí y comenzó a quitar mis ataduras y el Doctor le ayudó, cuando quitaron mi venda veo que el Doctor y Koschei me miran con una enorme sonrisa, mientras me acercan a ellos y me abrazan yo tengo mi cabeza en el pecho de Koschei y sonrío de satisfacción.

\- Te encanto Jack fue lo que tus fantasías querían – me preguntó Koschei mientras me daba un beso en mi boca.

\- Mucho mejor la verdad y más cuando el Doctor también participó eso también me gusto gracias Koschei – conteste y dando un beso Al Doctor que se me acercó.

\- Cuando te vi así Jack atado y amordazado no podía perder la oportunidad en participar y que manera de disfrutar de tu hermoso cuerpo – contestó y eso hace que me sonroje – Ah y también amo cuando te sonrojas Capitan – termino decir y yo me avergüenzo aún más y oculto mi cara en el pecho de Koschei mientras escucho cómo se ríen de mí.

\- No tienes que esconderte Jack nos gusta cómo eres – contestó Koschei yo me separo para ver que los dos me besan, después del beso bostezo y pongo de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho- – descansa Jack aquí estaremos para protegerte – me contestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Los amo – dije mientras caía al mundo de Morfeo no sin antes oír algo que me sacara una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Nosotros también te amamos Jack –

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto es todo gracias por leer.


End file.
